


Lotor X Reader {One-Shots!} requests: Open!

by Lurkingshadow21385



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkingshadow21385/pseuds/Lurkingshadow21385
Summary: Prince Lotor x reader! Request are currently open! I do fluff, smut, anything really. I am open to lemon and lime request!





	1. Requests: Open

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want the oneshot to be smut, angst, both, fluff, etc please! And if you want me to add anything specific please tell me!

I'm open for request! If you have one please leave it in the comments and if you want the story to have a specific theme please tell me! I'm also open for lemon and lime request! Though, fair warning, I can get pretty descriptive with my smut writings, so if it makes you uncomfortable then I recommend not requesting it, or you can ask me to tone it down!


	2. What Keeps Us Apart - SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming up is - The Best Medicine - NSFW (Explicit)

Before reading: This was requested to be written in third person, and the reader is Allura’s half sister

Story/plot requested by: Luck of the Irish 777

Word count: 4147

 

The air was thick with tension as (y/n) stared outside the cell at the two Galra guards. The guards kept their sight forward, not even bothering to spare the locked-up girl a glance. Her eyes shifted from the large guards to the door as she heard it open. The cloaked person walked in, and instantly she recognized her as the Galra’s witch Haggar. “Prince Lotor wishes for the prisoner to be moved onto his ship.” The woman ordered the guards, before turning her attention towards the locked-up female.

“Leave us.” Haggar instructed and turned to watch as the men left without complaint. The half Altean half Aracation girl stared with worry. “Something about you isn’t right.” The witch spoke with narrowed eyes. “Something about you being here. What would Lotor want with you?” She asked as she took a step closer to examine the girl. Sweat began to form at the nape of (y/n) neck as the witch’s eyes bore into her, almost as if she was trying to look into her soul. Her head began to feel heavy with a slight static, but she tried to push it away. Lotor had told her before about how Haggar could easily control people, and spy on others through their eyes. 

Though, the girls thought’s were broken when the door opened again “What do you think you’re doing?” Lotor’s voice echoed in the room. Haggar tsked before turning to the prince. “Nothing. Simply curious about how easily you got your hands on the princess’s younger sibling, let alone why you need a healer.” Haggar growled lowly. “I strategize my plans to the last detail. Besides, the paladins are too busy trying to gain ally’s, the princess here is obviously the last thing on their minds. Also having a healer on hand is always great, plus if the paladins get injured they can’t recover as fast during battle without going to their healing pods.” The prince struck back with words just as sharp. His eyes shifted to the cowering girl who continued to stare at Haggar’s back in worry. 

The room remain quiet, and the tension continued to build. “I see, and might I ask, what brings you here to the cells?” The witch continued to push. “I came to retrieve the prisoner. Better I escort her. I wouldn’t dare trust her in the guard’s care, let alone yours.” Lotor growled as he continued to stare at the woman in robes with hatred. Once again, the room went quiet. “I see.” Haggar huffed before turning her attention back to the locked-up girl. (Y/n) gulped lowly as she made eye contact once again with the witch. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon.” She turned her attention away and started to walk. She passed by the prince without sparing him a glance. As soon as the door closed, the prince’s yellow eyes made contact with (y/n) (e/c) eyes. 

The prince took his time making his way to the door and opening it. Standing up the girl walked forwards, and the prince placed his hand on his arm. He led her out of the room with a cold expression. On the way to the ship, the prisoner could feel the eyes of Galra soldiers and general piercing her backs as she was led down the halls by the prince. Deep down she knew that if they were given the chance, they would strike her down where she stood, or even go as far as to torture her for Voltron. The pair soon passed an opening door that a general was going into. (Y/n) gaze lingered and met with Haggar’s who simply narrowed them back before turning her attention to the general. The door closed, and the young girl released a breath of relief. 

Once the two finally arrived at Lotors ship, the hatch opened and Lotor led the girl aboard. Lotor’s four generals: Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti, greeted the pair as the hatch closed behind them. “We’ll begin lift off now.” Acxa announced as she turned to head to the front of the ship. Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti followed after her, but (y/n) didn’t miss the glare that Narti’s cat shot her. Once the four generals were out of sight, Lotor led the princess to one of the few cells on the ship. The door closed behind them, and the (y/n) went to go sit on the small bed that was offered. Lotor sighed and watched carefully. He walked over to the sitting girl, before getting on his knees in front of her. 

(Y/n) outstretched her cuffed hands and watched as Lotor pulled out a key to unlock the electric cuffs. She sighed in relief as her hand finally being able to move and continued to stare at Lotor as he rubbed the slightly red areas around her wrist. “I’m sorry you had to wait in my father’s cells. I would have come to get you sooner, but the witch had a few generals stop me wanting conversation. I could tell she just wanted some time to try and get inside your head.” He sighed as he wrapped his arms around the girl’s waist and rested his forehead against her stomach. A small smile graced (y/n) face as she ran her fingers through Lotors hair. For about a year now the two enemies had been meeting each other in secret, knowing the clashing empires would never approve. 

(Y/n) felt her heartache at the idea of how worried her eldest sister must be for her safety, as well as the paladins. No doubt about it they were out looking for Lotor’s ship now. She felt him shift and watched as he rose back up to his feet. “I’ll be back late to bring you something to eat and check on you.” He rested his hand on the girl’s cheek and twirled a small strand of his hair around his finger. He leaned down pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before leaving her alone in the cell. Once the prince arrived back to the front of the ship, he took a seat in his chair, before giving new coordinates. He closed his eyes and sighed, wishing he could do nothing more than go back to (y/n) he just lie down with her and rest, but sadly war doesn’t allow resting. He felt the ship jerk slightly as Zethrid sent the ship into hyperdrive, but soon felt serval pairs of eyes on him. He cracked one of his eyes open lazily as he noticed his generals staring at him curiously. “Problem?” He growled lowly beneath his breath, and watched as they simply shook their heads no and turned back to what they were doing. 

Several weeks passed. In the early mornings Lotor would visit (y/n) and bring her breakfast, as well as spend some time with her. Whenever the ship would stop at a planet, Lotor always allowed her to step out for some fresh air, and to speak with the locals. Though the stares she would get from his generals didn’t go unnoticed by her. She had caught a side glance of Ezor and Narti staring at her, and later that evening of Zethrid glaring at her as Lotor led her back to her cell during the evenings. 

During late nights, (y/n) door would open, and she’d feel Lotor crawl into the small bed with her and hug her close. It was risky yes, but it felt nice lying next to each other and pretending everything was alright even for a few hours. Sadly, by the time she’d wake up the prince was gone. The time alone allowed (y/n) to be left alone with her thoughts most of the day. Yes she loved being with Lotor, but it pained her to know her sister must be worried sick about her safety. Her heart ached, she wanted nothing more for all this to end, but deep down she knew it was just another fairy tale. She felt she air craft shake slightly and sighed. It had been about two weeks since they stopped at the last planet, and Lotor had come in earlier that morning with breakfast and explained they’d be stopping to check on progress for quintessence. 

Once the ship landed, footsteps could be heard outside the girl’s cell. The door opened and Lotor stepped in. “Ready for some fresh air?” He asked with a small smile. (Y/n) sighed and gave a small nod before standing up. Lotor noticed the upset behavior and walked over. The door shut behind him, and he wrapped him arms lovingly around her small frame. “Is everything alright dearest?” Lotor asked her with worry and guilt. “I just want everything to be over.” Her body began to shiver with tears filling her eyes. Quickly Lotor cleared away the droplets that stained her face. “I know. Once I take over the empire and gain more quintessence everything will be fine.” Lotor tried reassuring her, but it didn’t seem to work. 

“Your highness, is everyting alright in there?” Zethrid asked from outside the door. Lotor and (y/n) both jumped in a bit of surprise from the sudden voice. “Just fine. Just trying to get more information out of the prisoner.” Lotor replied. The princess sniffled and wiped her eyes of tears. Sighing Lotor leaned down and placed his lips over (y/n)’s. The world around them was quiet, as they enjoyed each other’s embrace. After a few moments the two pulled away, and the prince rested his forehead against the princess’s. “Everything will be okay.” He promised. Sighing (y/n) only nodded as Lotor pulled away and led her towards the cell door. Waiting outside were Ezor and Zethrid. (Y/n) walked passed them, making sure not to make eye contact, and allowed Lotor to lead her to the exit. Once on the planet, many citizens were already rushing around to see what the large ship was about. They were tiny little creatures with warped faces and quickly ran up to the prince and (y/n) to get a closer look as well. Soon one of the tiny creatures stepped forward. It wore a large crown too big for its head, and held a large golden staff, which it pointed at Lotor. It was quiet for a moment, and Lotors four generals were prepared to attack. 

The creature that seemed to be the king opened its mouth. “Do you know da wae?” It asked. Lotor made eye contact with the tiny king “Yes, I know the way.” He sighed. “They know da wae my bruddahs!” The king announced as the colony made a clicking noise. “We greet you! Please come into our kingdom um…” The tiny kings voice trailed off. “Prince Lotor.” Lotor announced highly. “Ah! Please come in your majesty!” The king waddled away towards his kingdom. Lotor gently pushed (y/n) along as to get her to follow. Once inside the kingdom Ezor had a hard time picking up the tiny citizens and touching them. Several times she was scolded by Acxa, but Narti’s cat ignored Axca’s warnings as well. 

Once inside Lotor began questioning an alliance with his usual smooth tone as (y/n) sat beside him. Meanwhile, the four generals waited outside the castle, watching the hustle and bustle of the people. “Don’t you think it’s a bit strange that Lotor keeps taking the prisoner out, instead of, ya know, treating her like a prisoner?” Ezor questioned curiously. “Yeah, I was wondering the same thing! Shouldn’t we attached her to a bomb or something and threaten Voltron with it?!” Zethrid growled angrily. “It’s best we don’t question prince Lotors actions, but even I must agree that his behavior is odd.” Acxa agreed. “Maybe we should call the empire for backup? She is a healer, who claims not to fight. She could turn against us at any moment.” Ezor sighed.

“I agree with Ezor, it wouldn’t hurt to have backup incase Voltron showed up for their princess.” Zethrid raised her hand as a sign of agreement. Ezor did the same, and both looked over at Narti. The silent general raised her hand, and the three looked at Acxa. The woman sighed. “I’ll go back to the ship and make a call.” She agreed. Ezor and Zethrid smiled at each other, though Narti remained expressionless. The trio watched as Acxa walked away back to the ship, and Ezor gave everyone a thumbs up “Now we wait.” She laughed. 

The meeting was going well, though Lotor wasn’t very fond of the little creatures crawling into (y/n) lap wanting cuddles and pets which she was more than happy to give. After about an hour into the conversation, a loud boom was heard from outside. The creatures on (y/n) lap quickly scattered as Lotor jumped up. “What is going on?!” The king quickly rushed outside to check the commotion. Lotor followed as did (y/n). Once outside (y/n) noticed Lotor’s eyes filled with anger as they stared up at the sky. Her eyes quickly looked up in fear “No.” She whispered with a trembling voice. A Zarkons ship was shooting down at the tiny kingdom. “What is the meaning of this!?” Lotor turned to his generals who looked terrified. “We were just calling for backup in case of Voltron! Besides it was Ezors idea!” Zethrid spat out. “You were in on it to! Plus, Acxa was the one that made the call!” Ezor tried switching the blame. “Silence, I won’t hear another word of this!” Lotor barked. The four generals seemed hesitant but remained silent. Once a good portion of the kingdom was destroyed, the ship began to land. Lotor narrowed his eyes as he started towards the large ship with (y/n) by his side. 

The generals remained behind them as they continued forward, and they stopped once the ships hatch began to open. Haggar made her way down the ramp with Zarkon beside her. (Y/n) noticed Lotor stiffen a bit but kept his cold stare on his father. “What is the meaning of this?” Zarkon asked with a harsh tone. “I told you that you were relieved of your duties.” He growled. “I understand that clearly, though I was not the one to make the call. My generals went without orders and made the call themselves. You’re not needed here.” Lotor replied harshly.

“I see.” Zarkons eyes narrowed behind his helmet, and his attention turned to (y/n). “What is she doing here?” Zarkon asked bitterly. “The bigger question sire, is what is she doing out of her cell?” Haggar hissed as she looked at the prince. Before Lotor could respond, a loud boom made the ground shake, nearly throwing the people off balance. “What was that?!” Ezor asked as she looked around quickly “The green lion!” Acxa announced. “The red one is over there!” Zethrid looked on the other side. “They’re all here.” Lotor’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the sky, and watched as the lions started attacking the ship. Quickly the ships shield went up, blocking the strikes. Fighter ships quickly began to exit the larger vessel and take to the sky. 

Lotor grabbed onto (y/n) arm and whispered into her ear “Protect the people.” He instructed. Quickly she nodded before taking off back to the kingdom. “What is the meaning of this!?” Haggar growled. “Make sure nothing happens to (y/n)!” Lotor ignored the witch as he turned to his generals. They seemed rather confused and scared to even move. If they did as he said, no doubt about it they’d have red target on their backs for the rest of their lives. “Don’t be stupid.” Haggar growled at the girls who remained where they stood. “I see where your loyalty lies.” Lotor growled at the four women, but quickly covered his eyes as Allura tried freezing the force field, making dust swirl in the process. 

Meanwhile (y/n) had drawn a rather large alchemy circle. It had made a force field rise and cover most of the survivors that were currently cowering near the princess. “It is alright my bruddahs! Voltron has arrived!” The king clicked his tongue. The tiny citizens stared up at the sky as the watched as the battle raged on. “Sire we must get out of here! I must get to my chambers!” Hagger insisted. Zarkon remained planted where he stood and glared harshly at his son, debating on charging into battle with the young prince or fleeing. The man growled lowly as he turned to get back onto his ship with the witch. The four generals stared at each other as they watched the king and witch climb back onto their ship. Lotor looked over at them harshly, which caused Zethrid and Ezor to shudder. Quickly the two darted towards Zarkons ship and got on board, as did Narti and Acxa. Lotor watched with disappointment before turning his attention back to (y/n). The shield around her was breaking as the fighter pilots started shooting nonstop. 

“(Y/n)!” Lotor heard Allura call out the name of her younger sister longingly. Quickly she made her way to land her lion as the fighters slowly began to retreat, though a good bit stayed to continue shooting at the force field surrounding her sibling and the people. The ground around them started to crack open, and the other paladins watched as homes, and buildings began to get sucked in through the crevice. “Allura!” The paladins called after her as she jumped across the large spaces that started to open up. Lotor was darting for you as well, though your attention was mostly focused on keeping the citizens safe. It didn’t help when the ground started to crack under the shield, and the citizens were grabbing each other so they wouldn’t fall. The paladins shot the rest of the fighters down, but that didn’t stop the shattering of the ground. 

The large cracks interfered with the alchemy circle, causing the shield to go down, and a few of the citizens hanging on for dear life. The large crack under the princess only grew, and the ground under her was becoming no more. “(Y/n)!” The two royals called at the same time as they got closer. Allura glared at the Galra prince, but screamed as she nearly fell into a fresh pit that had opened up in front of her. Just as the ground beneath (y/n) feet began to collapse, a large hand grasped hers as she start to descend down to her death. Looking up with terrified eyes, she felt her heart clench as her (e/c) eyes met with a pair of yellow ones. The tiny citizens had taken to grapping her legs and arms to keep from falling, and luckily Lotor was able to pull the rest of the survivors up. 

As soon as he had her pulled up, he quickly embraced her, not caring that the tiny people were currently trying to climb off her body. Her arms circled around him holding him tightly, and never wanting to let go. “Marry me.” He whispered in her ear. She felt her body tense, scared that she didn’t hear him currently. He then pulled back to look her in the eyes. “Please, please please marry me.” He begged and started to kiss her face. He repeated himself over and over again, and after each word placed a kiss on her face. She felt fresh tears filling her eyes and falling down her face. “Yes.” She whispered with a small smile and held the man close. “(Y/n)?” She heard a voice call her name. Her eyes widened as she turned to look over at her sister, who in return stared back horrified. “What. What is the meaning of this?” She asked, with fear in her eyes. 

The other paladins were silent as the watched the scene, horrified by the affection they witness between the Galra prince and the youngest Altean princess. As Zarkons ship began to take off, they watched the confession of love from the large screen in the control room. Haggar tsked in distaste, as Zarkon growled in anger. “He’s always been weak.” He snarled as he turned to head to any room that didn’t contain his sons happy face. 

Back on the Altean ship, the celebration of the princess’s return was cut short. Lotor had been placed in a cell for the time being as Allura stood in the hall of lions with her baby sister. “I won’t allow this.” Allura stated with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. “I’m not asking what you’ll allow, I’ve made my decision.” (Y/n) stated with harsh eyes to match her sisters. “This is terrible! You know what his father did! How long has this even been going on?” Allura was becoming more frustrated by the second. 

The room was quiet for a good while. “About a year.” (Y/n) replied, her harsh tone, lowering to one of guilt. “(Y/n).” Allura spoke softly. “I know you want to be with him, but you know what’s right and what’s not. And a relationship like this is something that can’t stand in the current war.” Allura sighed. The eldest princess then walked over and placed her hand on her younger sibling’s cheek. “(Y/n). Please.” She begged her with sad eyes. She watched as the love that her sister held for the Galara prince never disappeared from her eyes. Humming lowly she pulled her into a tight hug. “Go rest, we’ll talk about this more tomorrow.” Allura led her out of the hall, and towards her old room.

She made sure she was safely in place, before narrowing her eyes and heading down to the cells. Once the elevator stopped, and the door opened, she watched as the prince lifted his head to see who had entered. She noticed his face drop at the sight of it only being her. “(Y/n) isn’t with you?” He sighed. As soon as he had stepped onto the ship the paladins had forced him into a cell. He figured it would be best to comply seeing he didn’t want to cause any more trouble. The people had been relocated, and he knew his love would be scorned and yelled at. “No, I sent her to bed.” Allura crossed her arms as she stared the prince down. 

“I’m nothing like my father. I won’t hurt her.” Lotor looked back down into his lap. He listened as Allura sighed once more. “I know.” She looked down at the ground with sadness in her eyes. “That’s why,” She gulped and tried to find the words “I’m going to let this relationship continue.” She grumbled. Lotor’s head perked up, but the princess quickly pointed a finger at him. “But! You two may not share a bed or be left alone in a room together. Also, no running away and eloping! You two can discuss your plans and arrangements shall be made for when the war ends. I know there’s no stopping her, so I’m not even going to bother fighting it.” Allura grumbled.  
Lotor held a new hope in his eyes as he stared at his loves older sister. “Also, if I see a single hickey, love bite, bruise, scratch, etc on her so help me I will gladly hand you over to Zarkon.” Allura threatened with narrowed eyes. The prince winced at the threat but agreed whole heartedly. Grumbling, the princess opened the cell, and led the prince out and back up towards the main floor of the castle. “Can I see her. If she’s not already asleep?” Lotor requested as they remained in silence in the elevator. Allura grumbled before giving a small nod. Once the elevator stopped she led Lotor down the winding halls till they finally reached, (y/n) bedroom. Opening the door, they noticed the girl lying half asleep, half awake, though nearly drifting into full slumber.

The prince made his way over, as Allura watched from the door. He got down and intertwined his large hand with her soft small one. Her eyes slowly opened and met with his yellow ones. A small smile soon followed after as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Allura watched the affection between the two royals, and internally sighed. It was risky, but she knew she had to do what she had to do. Besides, how could she take such happiness away from her younger sister. She looked back over at the two who were currently embracing each other, never wanting to let go. A small smile appeared on her face as she witnessed the act. “They’re completely helpless.” Allura thought to herself, and gave a small giggle, before turning away to give them some time alone to feel safe in each other’s embrace without fear.


End file.
